


Early Mornings and Airplane Noises

by marguerite_a



Series: drabble collection [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Airports, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_a/pseuds/marguerite_a
Summary: It's finally time for Levi and Nico to take a trip.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: drabble collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589221
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Early Mornings and Airplane Noises

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly wanted to add some angst (i still do)  
> but i quite literally wrote this in an airport and on a plane so i wanted to keep it nice and fluffy so i didn't cry from my own writing on a plane  
> enjoy!

“Zone 1 boarding for flight 275 to John F. Kennedy Airport has now begun. If your boarding pass says “Zone 1”, please come to the desk at gate 14 for boarding.”

Nico was sitting in the crowded gate with Levi’s head in his lap. He was able to convince Levi to take a trip with him to New York. Well, not really “convince”, per se. Nico just asked if Levi wanted to go on a trip and that was that. But, Nico got tickets from a pretty sketchy site and ended up with 8am instead of 8pm. It wasn’t all bad. Levi was sleeping on his lap after all.

“Babe, wake up.” He started bouncing his legs up and down. It was so loud that if Levi could sleep through that, Nico was sure that one measly sentence wouldn’t wake him up. 

He sat up slowly, only to rest his head on Nico’s shoulder. “Why did we get the flight this early?”

“To save money for the trip!”

He gave a stink eye. “You’re a doctor. And I’m a doctor. We don’t need to save money.”

“You’re a resident. You don’t make anything.”

“But you’re a big fancy orthopedic surgery attending. You should be able to take your fiancé to New York at a reasonable hour!”

Nico couldn’t help but chuckle, which only made Levi more mad. “I never hear you complain about the hours at Grey-Sloan.”

“First of all, yes I do. Do you not listen to me?” He doesn’t respond. “Second of all, I’m doing surgery. This is just sitting in a flying bus.”

“C’mon babe, we’re boarding.”

Nico hears Levi grumble a little before grabbing his hand and walk up to the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> <3333333333333333333333333333333  
> also for anyone interested, my flight was from florida to new jersey at 9am  
> (during final edits i realized that their imaginary flight would be 5 hours and mine was 2 so an 8 am flight would get them to new york at a nice time for me but whatever)


End file.
